


got that need for speed (Anakin stop Panakin)

by SmonksTheMuse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin nearly has an off-screen heart attack, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmonksTheMuse/pseuds/SmonksTheMuse
Summary: Prompt from Jerseydevious on tumblr: "i nominate the aftermath of a speeder chase scene, where ahsoka ended up jumping off the speeder. anakin is trying to yell at her - “YOU COULD’VE GOTTEN HURT!!!” - and obi-wan undermines anakin’s teaching"





	

His heart was still pounding in his ears. _She could have died, she could have died_ -

“I wouldn’t have died!”

“You could have!” He screeched. “Ahsoka, you can’t _jump out of a moving speeder!_ ”

“I’m fine,” she huffed, hands on her hips, clearly not taking his words to heart. She jerked her head to the side, where their target was being taken into custody. “And I caught her!”

“That’s not the point!” He’d already forgotten the smuggler-spy’s name, he didn’t care what happened to her, he cared what happened to _Ahsoka._

“You do stuff like that all the time, master,” she said stubbornly. “I’m not saying it wasn’t dangerous, but it was worth the risk. And I’m _fine._ ”

“She speaks wisely, Anakin.”

He whipped his head around so fast his neck cracked. Ahsoka winced.

Obi-Wan - _the traitor_ \- walked toward them serenely, not a hair out of place. He met Anakin’s betrayed gaze and continued. “A Jedi must know when a risk is worth taking, and how to take it as safely as possible. I noticed how you angled your body as you fell, Ahsoka. Very well done.”

Anakin’s jaw twitched.

“Thank you, master,” Ahsoka said triumphantly. She looked back at Anakin as if to say, _you see?_

“And your concern, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said smugly, “while touching, is a bit… hypocritical.”

Now Anakin’s jaw dropped. Ashoka glanced between them, eyes wide with curiosity.

“ _What._ ”

“Don’t pretend you haven’t jumped out of your fair share of moving speeders, Anakin. And at much greater speeds and heights, if I recall.” Obi-Wan smiled, putting a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder and leading her back towards the speeders. “And it was rarely as necessary as it was for our Padawan here.”

At that moment, Anakin made a decision.

He was going to dismantle every speeder in the galaxy. Including Obi-Wan’s.

 _Especially_ Obi-Wan’s.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and others can be found on my tumblr: vintage-smokestack.tumblr.com


End file.
